Modular shelving systems are known for storing and supporting items and products of all types. Typically, modular shelving systems contain a number of components that can be easily assembled to conform to a customer's needs. Known modular shelving systems can include shelf members, support posts, and connectors, for example. These components are often shipped disassembled. The modular shelving systems can then be easily assembled at their desired location.
When shipping or storing modular shelving systems, the shelf members are usually stacked upon each other. However, known shelf members often have features that militate against a nesting of the shelf members when stacked. For example, retaining features for receiving the support post in certain shelf members can prevent the nesting of the shelf members when stacked. This causes known modular shelving systems to occupy an undesirable amount of space when shipped and stored, which in turn results in higher transportation and storage costs.
Additionally, because a customer typically assembles the modular shelving system on site, it is desirable for the components to be lightweight. However, when forming lightweight shelving, the strength and reinforcement of the shelving system has been a concern.
There is a continuing need for a modular shelving system with components that are nestable when stacked. Desirably, the nestable components minimize shipping and storage costs, while also maximizing the strength and reinforcement of modular shelving systems when assembled.